Antojosa
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sakura-chan se había vuelto puro antojos incluso un mes antes de quedar embarazada. Pero una cosa era oler la tierra mojada y otra muy diferente querer comérsela, Naruto no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación. One-shot *NaruSaku*


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la imagen de la portada tampoco es mía, créditos a su creador, sólo me pertenece la trama de esta historia y es mi deseo que sólo este publicada aquí.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **-ANTOJOSA-**

By ASUKA02

Capitulo único

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Aw, pero que lindura, quiero uno igual!. —exclamó la pelirosa enternecida, estaba completamente encantada con Inojin Yamanaka.

Naruto se removió incomodo cuando todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre él, pues el Uzumaki y Sakura llevaban dos años de relación.

—¡Naruto ven a ver al bebé!.

El jinchuriki se acercó a ver el pequeño bulto que Sakura tenía en brazos, apenas se podía ver la carita del bebé, el rubio nunca había visto a su novia tan enternecida con algo, el muchachito le había robado el corazón a su novia con sólo nacer, cuando él tuvo que fajarse para conseguir una cita.

—Sí, esta bonito. —dijo por salir de paso, los bebés no le llamaban la atención.

Esa noche cuando estaban en el apartamento de la pelirosa, Naruto miraba la Tv. Hasta que Sakura se interpuso entre él y el televisor, vestida con sólo una toalla, el rubio la desnudo con la vista.

—Quiero que te quedes esta noche, —dijo dejando caer la toalla al suelo.

—Sa-sakura-chan. —tartamudeó ruborizado, ella nunca era tan directa.

Sakura lo hizo ponerse de pie tirando de la tela del suéter naranja, enseguida Naruto se sintió excitado, ella lo besó haciéndolo caminar de espaldas hasta la habitación.

Un mes después...

Sakura salió del baño con la prueba de embarazo en su mano, Naruto estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos de la ansiedad y el suspenso, no sabía que le daba más miedo, ¿ser papá o no haberla embarazado?, porque si era lo ultimo ella se iba a enojar mucho —¿Sakura-chan que paso? —le preguntó con temor.

—Pasa, —hizo una pausa teatral y sonrió, —¡que estoy embarazada!.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca y luego le pregunto más asustado, —si te vas a casar conmigo, ¿verdad?, porque no quiero ser el hombre que embaraza mujeres y lo dejan abandonado. Además tus padres…

Sakura se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo, estaba feliz —¡por supuesto que me voy a casar contigo, no quiero ser la mujer embarazada que dejan abandonada!.

 **.**

Varios meses después…

Naruto entró a la casa usando sus llaves, colgó su capa de Hokage en el perchero al lado de la puerta. Después del aburrido día en la oficina lo único que quería era comer y pasar tiempo con su esposa.

Sakura le sonrió y continúo con lo que hacía, esa enorme barriga seguía sorprendiéndolo, parecía que fuese a tener gemelos en lugar de un sólo niño, la pelirosa estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala, con almohadas tras su espalda, oliendo tranquilamente una caja de madera, el rubio sonrió con diversión y ella protestó.

—No me mires así, me encanta el olor de esta caja, huele a cosas guardadas.

Naruto la saludó con un suave beso en los labios y se sentó en un extremo del sofá, cerca de los pies de ella —¿y a que huelen las cosas guardadas?

Ella estiró el brazo con la caja, —A esta caja.

Él olfateó la caja, el olor era raro, no sabía conque compararlo, muchos le habían dicho que las mujeres embarazadas se ponían agresivas, y estaba seguro que su esposa se convertiría en una fiera, pero no fue así, Sakura-chan se lo había tomado bastante bien, aunque se había puesto muy creativa, le tenía miedo a sus inventos.

Pero le gustaba que ella peinara sus cabellos con los dedos hasta hacerlo dormir, eso compensaba todos los sustos que le daba.

—Huele muy bien. —comentó sonriente.

.

.

Levantó una ceja nada extrañado, siempre que estaba en la oficina se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su esposa, los primeros meses fueron muy estresantes para Naruto pues tenía que andar haciendo clones para que lo ayudaran en la oficina mientras él complacía los raros antojos de su esposa.

Se sentó al lado de su mujer —Pero Sakura-chan, tenemos más cosas en la cocina, ¿quieres que te cocine alguna presa?, ¿carne, pollo, pescado, cerdo?.

—Ni hablar, arruinaría el sabor, ¡esto es una delicia así solo!. —explicó con vehemencia, no quería que el rubio arruinara su platillo favorito del momento. Fideos con mantequilla.

—Ni en la cárcel sirven algo tan pobre. —se burló el ninja.

Se rió y ella entornó los ojos, —Naruto no te burles, si fueses tu el embarazado yo no te fastidiara.

Naruto se carcajeó y luego anunció alegremente, —desde hoy sólo iré a la oficina dos horas en la mañana y dos en la tarde, cuando cumplas los nueves meses me quedare fijo aquí, Shikamaru se encargara de todo.

—¡Eso hay que celebrarlo!. —contestó con alegría, la incomodidad de su embarazo era más llevadera cuando Naruto estaba en casa, ayudándola a realizar las cosas que ya no podía hacer.

—¡No puedes beber licor Sakura-chan!. —le recordó preocupado, no quería que ella se antojara de eso.

Ella le enseño el plato, —celebrarlo haciéndome compañía con los fideos.

Suspiro aliviado y quiso molestarla un poco —Esos fideos blancos los voy a acompañar con chuletas de cerdo y salsa de tomate —respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sakura lo siguió y lo regañó cuando lo vio destapando la olla donde tenía más de sus preciados fideos con mantequilla —¡Naruto no te atrevas a tocar mis fideos blancos!

—¡Está bien, está bien, pero baja ese sartén!, sólo estaba jugando.

Sakura le miró con ojos entrecerrados y dejó el sartén a un lado, Naruto la abrazó para tratar de contentarla. —tranquila Sakura-chan, los fideos están a salvo.

.

.

Varios días después, Sakura ya había cumplido los nueve meses, Naruto quien había ido un momento a la oficina, se regresó corriendo bajo la lluvia porque le había llegado un mensaje de texto de su mujer diciéndole que viniera urgente.

Nervioso entró todo mojado a la casa, pensando que su hijo había elegido esa tarde para nacer, —¡ya estoy aquí Sakura-chan!, ¿te duele mucho?, ¡vamos al hospital!.

El shinobi entró a la habitación de ambos y la vio, Sakura no se quejaba de dolores, estaba de lo más tranquila viendo la lluvia desde la ventana.

Miró al rubio y negó con la cabeza, —que tonto, creí que usaría el hirashi no jutsu, encharcarte el piso.

El rubio de los nervios había olvidado esa técnica—eso no importa ahora Sakura-chan, vamos al hospital.

Ella por fin comprendió el apuro de su esposo y se sintió apenada por haberlo hecho correr, —aun no es el momento, te dije que vinieras porque no quería que te perdieras este momento, —devolvió su atención a la lluvia y añadió, —mira, está lloviendo.

Naruto sopló medio molesto, casi se muere de los nervios cuando Sakura le envió ese mensaje, la imaginaba sola, llorando del dolor, él había dejado una reunión muy importante para venir a atenderla.

—Y hay un arcoíris hermoso. —agregó con voz pacifica.

Naruto se quitó las sandalias sucias de lodo y las dejo tiradas en una esquina de la habitación junto con su ropa mojada, se puso ropa seca y se acerco a la ventana, ahora tenía frio por el baño de lluvia.

Observó la laguna que se estaba haciendo frente a la casa y le preguntó a un medio molesto por el susto —¿y qué tiene de interesante la lluvia hoy?

Sakura respiró profundo y respondió —todo, —saco la mano para mojársela, —me encanta el olor de tierra mojada al inicio cuando está comenzando a llover, la mezcla de la tierra seca con las hojas de los árboles y el agua, es de las mejores cosas que he olido.

—No sabía que te gustaba.

Naruto llenó sus pulmones de aire y la molestia que sentía hace un momento desapareció por completo, —es verdad, huele muy bien —reconoció abrazándola cariñosamente por la espalda, —pero más me gusta oler tu piel.

Se puso a besar el cuello de su mujer y ella le corto la inspiración cuando dijo otra de sus locuras. —me quiero bañar con la lluvia.

—¿Eeh?, Sakura-chan, eso no te lo puedo permitir, podrías resfriarte y le haría daño al bebé. —le dijo bajando el cristal de la ventana, hasta esa brisa podía resfriarla.

Afortunadamente ella no insistió, porque sabía que hasta le podía caer un rayo, eran muchos peligros para ella y su bebé —preparare chocolate caliente para los dos. —comentó ella cambiando de tema.

Naruto respiró aliviado y Haruno se dirigió a la cocina...

Minutos después se sentaron en el sofá cada uno con una taza de chocolate, se escuchaba la brisa y la lluvia afuera, Naruto puso una mano sobre la barriga de su esposa y le preguntó.

—¿Y como se ha portado hoy Shina-chan?

Ella puso una mano sobre la de Naruto y le sugirió —pregúntale tu mismo, se emociona cuando le hablas.

Él dejo la taza en la mesa al lado del sofá, acerco su rostro a la barriga de su esposa y comenzó a hablar.

—¡Hey!, hijo ya llegue, ¿cuándo vas a nacer?

Como respuesta el bebé se movió y Naruto se puso a chillar preguntándole a Sakura si había visto eso.

Sakura rodó los ojos, —Naruto, Shinachiku está dentro de mí, cada movimiento que hace yo lo siento.

Eso lo sabía, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle como su hijo reaccionaba rápidamente a su voz.

.

.

 **II**

 **.**

No le gustaba dejar a su esposa sola, Sakura con sus nueve meses ya cumplidos podía entrar en labor de parto en cualquier momento y quería estar allí cuando eso pasara, le aterraba la idea de que algo le pasara a ella y a su hijo por no recibir atención médica de inmediato.

Naruto regresó lo más rápido que pudo, había tenido que ir a la torre Hokage y estar presente en una reunión con los ancianos y Shikamaru.

Sakura estaba con su gran barriga sentada frente a la casa, en el sillón que Naruto había sacado para ella el día anterior, cuando él cortaba la grama y ella lo criticaba.

La pelirosa tenía los ojos cerrados.

El Hokage subió los dos escalones del porche de la casa y estando frente a ella le dijo suavemente, —Sakura-chan, vamos para que duermas cómoda en la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, estaba tan relajada —la tierra mojada huele tan bien, que dan ganas de comérsela.

—¿Tierra mojada? —preguntó extrañado, pues hace varios días que no llovía.

Sakura señalo la grama y entonces entendió que ella había regado las platas para sentarse allí a oler la tierra. _"Sakura-chan y su mundo de olores",_ los primeros meses a ella todo le apestaba, su olfato se había vuelto tan agudo que entrar al baño le resultaba abominable, por más que Naruto limpiara y bajarla la cadena del retrete varias veces, Sakura lo acusaba de orinarse en el piso.

—Sí, huele bien pero no te la puedes comer. —le recordó divertido.

Ella realmente nunca había pensado en comerla, pero ahora gracias a Naruto tenía deseos de al menos tocarla con su lengua y ver si sabía tan bien como olía.

—Eso ya lo sé. —respondió con obviedad.

Naruto la convenció de entrar nuevamente en la casa y que ambos descansaran la espalda en la cama, hablaron sobre las cosas que hicieron hasta quedarse dormidos. Para cuando el rubio despertó ya habían pasado tres horas y la pelirosa ya no estaba a su lado.

Casi le da un ataque.

—¿Sakura-chan? —murmuró asustado, nadie podía culparlo por ser un hombre preocupado por su mujer y su hijo.

Gracias a Kami-sama la encontró sana y salva en la sala viendo la Tv. Con una taza en la mano. —¿aun nada de dolores? —le preguntó para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con ella.

—No, todo bien. —le aseguró tranquilizándolo.

Naruto suspiro y se sentó a su lado —Sakura-chan no deberías tomar café.

Pero aquello no era café, se asomo y vio algo espeso y oscuro, ¿era lodo?

Sakura anticipándose al regaño se defendió, —sólo la estoy oliendo.

Naruto la miró con ojos entrecerrados, desconfiado, —¿me juras que no te la estabas comiendo?.

Haruno resopló, —¡Naruto sólo la olía, cálmate! —le aseguró y era la verdad, —¿igual qué tiene de malo si la pruebo un poco?, la tierra es natural.

Naruto no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación, ese era otro motivo para no dejar a Sakura sola, podía hacer una locura.

—¡De ninguna manera te dejare comer tierra, te enfermaras tu y nuestro hijo!.

—No he dicho que me la vaya a comer, sólo defiendo mi punto.

Naruto estaba realmente preocupado, ya quería que su hijo naciera y que Sakura-chan dejara sus antojos tan raros.

—La mayoría de los venenos también son naturales, de plantas y no por eso son buenos para la salud. —argumentó inteligentemente.

Afortunadamente Sakura no insistió, pero cambio la tierra por otro antojo, quería comer ancas de rana fritas, ¡pero para ya!. El Hokage esta vez no quería complacerla, él tenía un pacto firmado en un pergamino donde juraba lealtad a los sapos, gracias a ellos podía usar el modo sabio. No podía ir a cazar y asesinar unas pobres ranas.

Recordaba a Gamakichi, Gamabunta, Gama, Gamahiro, Gamaken, Gamariki, Gamatatsu, Shima, Fukasaku, El gran Sapo sabio, ellos y todos los demás eran sus amigos, no podía cometer tal crimen con los de su especie.

Pero también recordaba las palabras de su suegra.

"Si no le complaces los antojos de tu esposa, el niño nacerá tonto o su cara se parecerá al antojo que le negaste"

Esas palabras Naruto se las había tomado muy en serio y Sakura no se podía quejar, el rubio le había cumplido todos sus caprichos.

Se frotó la cara angustiado, no quería que su hijo tuviera cara de sapo, con esos ojos grandotes como un sapo.

—Está bien Sakura-chan, espérame aquí.

Ella se alegró y le dio un suave beso para animarlo un poco, pues parecía que iba al matadero —gracias Naruto, te espere aquí.

Naruto caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir le recordó —no vayas a comer tierra.

Ella se rió, —ya no me parece apetecible, masticare hilos mientras regresas.

—Sakura-chan, te vas a romper los dientes.

—Ya pareces mi niñero. —se burló ella.

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció apenas salió de la casa, caminó por la aldea cabizbajo, no podía matar a esas inocentes ranas, pero tampoco podía dejar que su hijo naciera con cara de sapo.

—Que cara traes Naruto, pareciera que vinieras de un funeral.

Era Karin, la novia de Sasuke y una Uzumaki igual que él, Naruto la trataba como si fuese una prima lejana, por eso le contó su problema.

—Pero puedes comprarlas ya asesinadas en el supermercado. —le dijo ella como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Naruto no había pensado en esa alternativa, —¡gracias Karin, serás una buena tía!.

El ninja corrió hacia el supermercado, faltaba poco para la hora de cierre, un minuto después llego antes de que cerraran.

Miró las ancas de ranas como si fuesen sus salvación, ya no tendría que preocuparse de que en la academia se burlaran de su hijo, tampoco tendría que preocuparse de la vida amorosa de Shinachiku, de que las chicas lo despreciaran por tener ojos como un sapo.

Compró las ancas y se le ocurrió que sería una gran sorpresa llevar el platillo ya listo, en eso lo ayudo Ayame, mientras él degustaba un delicioso tazón de ramen.

—¿Cuando nacerá tu hijo? —le preguntó ella entregándole la comida para Sakura ya lista.

—En esta semana puede ser, o quizás hoy, —puso cara de miedo, —¡¿y si está naciendo justo ahora?!.

Ayame sonrió, —ya te fuese llamado al celular.

Naruto reviso su celular, no tenia mensaje, ni llamadas perdidas, y eso lo preocupo más —pero… ¿y si no puede alcanzar su teléfono?.

—Mejor que vayas y así te quedas tranquilo.

El Hokage se puso de pie muy de acuerdo con ella, pago el encargo y se despidió de Ayame, —mándale saludos al viejo Teuchi.

" _Los padres primerizos son muy graciosos"_ pensó ella viéndolo irse.

 **.**

Esa noche después de que Sakura hubiera matado su antojo de las ancas de rana fritas, Naruto estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando ella sentada en la cama le dijo.

—¿Sabes que se me antoja Naruto?

El rubio puso cara de miedo y rogó que no fuese algo complicado o que pusiera en riesgo la salud de los tres.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con temor.

—Nada, sólo ver tu cara de susto cada vez que te pido algo, —rió un poco —anda vamos a dormir.

Naruto respiro aliviado, dejo la toalla húmeda sobre una silla, se puso unos calzones y se metió en la cama con ella, toco la panza de su mujer y dijo, —hijo, apúrate a nacer o me saldrán canas antes de tiempo.

Ella se rió un poco llamándolo exagerado.

—Me pregunto cómo te veras tú con canas —musitó pensativa.

—¡Sakura-chaaaan no te antojes de eso!. —chilló haciéndola reír con fuerza.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

N/A: Escribí la mitad de este relato hace un año, pero apenas en esta semana fue que pude terminarla, tuve la idea mientras iba en el bus y escuchaba a dos extrañas hablando de los antojos que tenían cuando estaban embarazadas. Obviamente invente un montón de cosas y exagere otras, pero es que el NaruSaku es así de divertido. XD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me digan que les pareció. Nos leemos en otras historias.


End file.
